Alton Towers
Overview Alton Towers is a real life park in Alton, Staffordshire, England. It's also a scenario in Roller Coaster Tycoon. It appeared in Loopy Landscapes. Pre-Built Rides: 3D Cinema 1 (3D Cinema) *Excitement Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.40 (Low) Adventureland (Space Rings) *Excitement Rating: 1.95 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.10 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 6.50 (High) Adventureland Carousel (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.43 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Adventureland Slide (Spiral Slide) *Excitement Rating: 1.84 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) Black Hole (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.21 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.41 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.61 (Medium) Blade (Swinging Ship) *Excitement Rating: 2.16 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) Corkscrew (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.74 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.47 (High) *Nausea Rating: 2.99 (Medium) Crown Carousel (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.52 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Doodle-do Derby (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.64 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Energizer (Swinging Inverter Ship) *Excitement Rating: 3.62 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 4.68 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 4.72 (Medium) Enterprise (Enterprise) *Excitement Rating: 3.91 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 6.47 (High) *Nausea Rating: 7.64 (High) Haunted House (Haunted House) *Excitement Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.93 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) Hex... the Legend of theTowers (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.09 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.04 (Low) Ice Show (Circus Show) *Excitement Rating: 2.10 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Kiddy's Theatre (3D Cinema) *Excitement Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.40 (Low) Log Flume (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 6.10 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.38 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.27 (Low) Monorail (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 3.78 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.49 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.20 (Low) Nemesis (Inverted Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.50 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.75 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.88 (Very High) Oblivion (Vertical Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.45 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.41 (High) *Nausea Rating: 2.77 (Medium) Ripsaw (Gravitron) *Excitement Rating: 2.24 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 4.80 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 5.74 (High) River Rapids (River Rapids) *Excitement Rating: 6.47 (High) *Intensity Rating: 1.41 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.97 (Low) Riverbank Eye-spy (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 1.47 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.37 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.19 (Low) Runaway Minetrain (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.46 (High) *Intensity Rating: 5.83 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.82 (Medium) Skyride (Chairlift) *Excitement Rating: 3.98 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.63 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.51 (Low) Squirrel Nutty Monorail (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 3.25 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.04 (Low) Swan Boat Ride (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.58 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) Teacups (Scrambled Eggs) *Excitement Rating: 1.81 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Toyland Tours (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.08 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) Tractor Ride (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.36 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Ugbugs (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.31 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) Ugdancer (Scrambled Eggs) *Excitement Rating: 1.89 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Ugswinger (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Vintage Cars (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.33 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) Pre-Built Shops and Stalls Bagshaws (Fries Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Balloon Stall 1 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Balloon Stall 3 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Balloon Stall 4 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Burger Bar 1 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Corner Coffee (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Corner coffee 2 (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Cotton Candy Stall 1 (Cotton Candy Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.80 Cred Street Dinner 1 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Cred Street Dinner 2 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Drink Stall 1 (Drink Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Drink Stall 3 (Drink Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Fries Stall 2 (Fries Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fries Stall 3 (Fries Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fries Stall 4 (Fries Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Giftshop (T-Shirt Stall) *Initial Pricing: $3.00 Ice Cream Stall 1 (Ice Cream Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 2 (Ice Cream Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 3 (Ice Cream Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 4 (Ice Cream Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Information Kiosk 1 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $4.00 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 2 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $5.00 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 4 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $4.00 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 5 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $4.00 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 6 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $4.00 (Umbrellas) Pizza Stall 1 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Popcorn Stall 1 (Popcorn Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Souvenir Stall 1 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 2 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 3 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 5 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $4.60 (Cuddly Toy); $4.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 6 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 7 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) The Rehydrator (Drink Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Bathroom 1 (Bathroom) Bathroom 10 (Bathroom) Bathroom 2 (Bathroom) Bathroom 3 (Bathroom) Bathroom 4 (Bathroom) Bathroom 5 (Bathroom) Bathroom 6 (Bathroom) Bathroom 7 (Bathroom) Bathroom 8 (Bathroom) Bathroom 9 (Bathroom) Scenario Guide This park requires a lot of fixing. There are a few problems. The 6 major problems are as follows: *There are FAR too little handymen and engineers; *All of the rides are free; *Everybody is getting lost; *There are FAR too little shops & stalls; *There are FAR too little benches and trash bins, and a lot of the ones that are available for visitors to the park have been vandalized. *Your initial loan is extremely high ($4 770 000!), so making money will be very difficult. The first thing to do is to hit pause. Then fire all of your staff members, and hire at least 40-50 handymen and set their patrol areas. Look at the solution to the thrid problem first to help with setting the patrol areas. Also use FAR smaller patrol areas for engineers (so you should certainly hire a lot of new ones), or hire one engineer per ride and set their patrol areas on the exit of a ride. The second problem can be solved easily. Just set thrill ride-prizes to $1, rollercoaster-prizes to $3, gentle ride-prizes to $0.20 and 3D cinema's to $0.50. Players can keep these prices all the way until the scenario is finished. This way, players can make a profit every month. The third problem requires 2 changes. First of all: simplify the pathways everywhere. Also remove the entire underground path that runs from the exit of Runaway Minetrain towards the park exit. This is very time-consuming, but it will also be very helpful. The second critical thing here is to add 2 extra paths. One that runs from the Runaway Minetrain area directly to the park exit, and the second one must be added from the path that runs from the exit of Black Hole, towards the path that runs south of it (the one that runs past the right side of the two lakes). The fourth thing is to add a lot of shops and stalls. Maybe even a hundred. Make sure there are at least 25-30 Information Kiosks and Bathrooms scattered around your park, and at least 15-20 food and drink stalls. Also note that there is a pre-built Ice Cream stall in the park that is closed, and can be easily opened by opening all rides at the beginning of the scenario. The final thing is to is to build benches and trash bins everywhere around your park. Available Rides Transport Rides *Chairlift *Monorail Gentle Rides *Car Ride *Circus Show *Cycle Railway *Haunted House *Merry-Go-Round *Space Rings *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Inverted Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *3D Cinema *Enterprise *Swinging Inverter Ship *Swinging Ship *Top Spin/Gravitron *Twist/Scrambled Eggs Water Rides *Boat Hire *Log Flume *River Rapids Shops & Stalls *Balloon Stall *Bathroom *Burger Bar *Coffee Shop *Cotton Candy Stall *Drink Stall *Fries Stall *Hat Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Information Kiosk *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall *T-Shirt Stall Researched Rides Transport Gentle Roller Coasters Thrill Water Shop/Stalls Upgrades *Boat Hire: Water Tricycles *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Corkscrew *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Spinning Cars *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains *Classical/Roman Theming *Egyptian Theming *Mine Theming *Martian Theming *Wonderland Theming *Jurassic Theming *Spooky Theming *Jungle Theming *Abstract Theming *Medieval Theming *Space Theming *Creepy Theming *Pagoda Theming Researched Scenery Other Notes *The Car Ride "Hex... the Legend of theTowers", has one space missing, so that the words the and Towers are fused together. This is not a typo, but this was done on purpose, because there's a limit to the length of a ride name. That limit is 30 characters. When the name is spelled "wrongly", like it is now, it contains exactly that maximum amount of characters. With the added extra space, the last character would disappear. *According to Chris Sawyer's website, Alton Towers had originally wanted to use some of the game's music in their park, but this project was cancelled. *Official Website *If you go near corkscrew and see through trees you will see a name Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario